Portal
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Um portal que não existia, feito de sangue e madeira. Um portal para o sorriso de Tom.


**_Fic feita para o Projeto Pandor e para o Chall Relâmpago da Just, por isso dois itens separados, tá?_**

* * *

Autor: Fla Cane

Título: Portal

Sinopse: Um portal que não existia, feito de sangue e madeira. Um portal para o sorriso de Tom.

Ship: Tom/Ginny

Classificação: T

Gênero: Angst

Spoilers: Não

**Item:** Chão de Madeira.

**Item:** Sangue.

**N.A.:** _A fic não segue uma linha de tempo, então pode ser que alguém ache que ficou bagunçada. Eu adorei escrever assim, mas por que não gosto de dar sentido demais a fics TG._

_Agradecimentos ao cd Inquisition Symphony do Apocalyptica. Sem ele eu não teria terminado essa fic. E agradeço também a Dark por ficar a escutar por milhões de horas Apocalyptica e mostrar no MSN, sem o qual eu nunca ficaria curiosa para saber se era bom, e não teria me apaixonado completamente. Valeu, Dark._

_Agradeço a Marília Malfoy tbm que betou em dez minutos e eu amo comentários como os dela. Valeu, gata._

_Para que gosta, espero que comente._

_Para quem não gosta pode apertar o X ou o botão VOLTAR._

* * *

_**Portal**_

_por Fla Cane_

E naquele chão de madeira, o sangue espalhava-se com facilidade. Superfície plana. Madeira clara. Sangue vermelho. Contraste a pele e a alma. Ginny era um simples contraste para Tom naquele momento, um contraste que não existia. Não mais.

Ele sorriu.

--*--

Seu corpo bateu contra a madeira clara, causando-lhe dor. Ele fechou a porta e a fitou. Pouca luz, pouca esperança. Na verdade, a ilusão de esperança perdera-se ao vê-lo caminhar em sua direção. Aquele maldito orgulho ostentando em cada pequeno passo. Os mesmo que ele dava agora, tocando-a no rosto pela primeira vez. Toque, mentira, sangue.

Virou-se contra a madeira, sua boca a sangrar. Beijo sem permissão em sua nuca. Tom era um monstro real. Na madeira, ele sorria. Não se virou para saber se era real o sorriso, monstros e príncipes não se misturam. Realidade não se mistura a sangue. Que reflete-se no chão de madeira.

--*--

Perguntas sem respostas e verdade que simplesmente não existem. Ginny era o fato, via a situação. Ou apenas, achava. Sentada naquele chão de madeira, tudo era refletido. A madeira era clara, a visão também deveria ser. Mas a visão que tinha, não era. Nunca tão simples, nunca tão fácil. Seus pés descalços sentiam a diferença de temperatura. Corpo gelado, chão quente. Ou diga-se, corpo quente, chão gelado.

Tom entrou pela porta de metal, olhando o próprio reflexo no chão de madeira. Via as gotas escarlates a descerem pelo conto da boca de Ginny. O sangue puro, traidor. Ilusão de superioridade. Corpo gelado, chão quente.

Ele sorriu.

--*--

Sangue. Quem pode culpar Tom por querer _sangue_? Não qualquer sangue, nunca qualquer sangue. Apenas queria. E isso assustava Ginny. Que vivia a deitar e sentar naquele chão de madeira, procurar pela ilusão que um dia vira. A face contrária de Tom, que ela o vira sorrir. Era como o espelho a tencionar mentiras, ilusões da realidade. Um chão de madeira que a transportava de um mundo a outro.

E a chave desse portal, era o sangue dela.

Sempre o sangue _dela_.

--*--

Estava só. Sem amigos, sem inimigos, sem Tom. Sem alma, talvez, ela realmente não sabia. Pouco importava. Pouco valia, o reflexo de cada mentira estava ali. Das verdades, não. Quem iria ver pequenos círculos escarlates por cantos sem iluminação? Que prestaria atenção na superfície plana manchada de traição líquida?

Ginny prestava, ela sempre prestava atenção. O sorriso era reflexo e Tom era realidade. O sangue ainda escorria de sua boca, um tapa para que não ousasse pedir para que ele sorrisse para ela outra vez. Mas ele sorria, sorria na madeira. E era essa razão pela qual Ginny ficava colada ao chão. Sua vida era aquilo, sua existência resumia-se a sangrar, viver e continuar a estar com o chão repleto de ilusões. Morte, dor, Tom. As coisas importavam se fossem refletidas, e o sangue vermelho traidor dela, apenas deixava tudo mais brilhante. Colorido.

Verdadeiro.

Ilusão.

Madeira.

Morto.

Tom entrou. Ginny inclinou-se para ver o chão, gotas caindo de sua boca que sorria. Era isso. Era somente isso.

**Fim**


End file.
